The invention relates to an image display and pick-up apparatus having an image pick-up section, an image display section and a partially transparent mirror.
Such apparatus, which is suitable for use in, for example, a video-telephone (so-called videophone) is known in various forms.
In one conventional image display and pick-up apparatus 10, shown in FIG. 7, CRT screen 11 for displaying a received image of a first user and an image pick-up section 12 for picking up an image of a second user in front of the apparatus are disposed adjacent to each other in a front face of the apparatus body. This apparatus has the disadvantage that, since a line of sight of the second user is not directed to the image pick-up section 12, but to the CRT screen 11, there is no eye contact between the two users.
In order to prevent this disadvantage the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. SHO 62-269128 proposes to arrange a semi-transparent mirror obliquely within the apparatus. An image displayed on a CRT arranged at a lower portion of the apparatus is reflected forwardly by the semi-transparent mirror, while an image of a user in front of the apparatus is picked up via the semi-transparent mirror by an image pick-up device arranged at a rear portion of the apparatus. This conventional apparatus however has the disadvantage that it gives an unnatural impression because the image displayed on the CRT is seen at the interior of the apparatus.
FIG. 8 shows an image display and pick-up apparatus 20 which is improved in this aspect. This apparatus comprises an inclined semi-transparent mirror 22 arranged behind a transparent front glass 21, a liquid crystal display device 23 at a location below the semi-transparent mirror, and an image pick-up device 24 at a location behind the central section of the semi-transparent mirror. The display device 23 comprises a liquid crystal display element 27, which is located between a pair of polarizing plates 25 and 26, and backlighting 28, and which is driven on the basis of a received image signal.
The image display and pick-up apparatus 20 still has the disadvantage of giving an unnatural impression because the image on the display device 23 is seen at a location symmetrical with respect to the semi-transparent mirror 22, that is, at a location far rearward of the semi-transparent mirror. Furthermore, the illumination from the backlighting 28 is diffusely reflected at the interior of the apparatus so that a considerable amount of the illumination can reach the image pick-up device 24. This light leakage mixes up with the light from the subject in front of the apparatus, so that this subject is not sufficiently picked up.